


The Artefact

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Trevor ignores McKay's rant whilst studying an Ancient artefact...





	The Artefact

Trevor was used to McKay's rants and so tuned out the loud noise behind him. Branton, the recipient, deserved it anyway. He should know better by now than to mess with Ancient devices that hadn't been cleared. Especially as he was one of the so-called lucky ones with the ATA gene. 

Yeah, not so lucky if you accidentally switched on something dangerous. Branton had been fortunate; this time. 

Atlantis held many wonders, but you could never forget that it was alien and that the next device you came across could kill you, or worse, kill others. Like the one he was studying now; seemingly innocuous, it looked like a generator, but according to the texts it was a weapon, and no ordinary one at that. He was glad that he hadn't activated it, or have the gene that might have.

As soon as the rant was over he would ask McKay to authorise its dismantling, because really, did they want a device that could cause exploding tumours? Which Ancient had thought _that_ such a good idea?

Sure, Atlantis was beautiful and wondrous. It was also as dangerous as hell. 

He didn't want to work anywhere else, though.

The End


End file.
